


A Guy By Any Other Name

by M14Mouse



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: After finding out about Guy’s past, Luke isn’t sure what to call his friend.





	A Guy By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed

Luke really wished that the sea had all of the answers. He leaned against the railing and stared out into the waves. The breeze against his skin was nice but it didn’t help with his thoughts. 

He would really like an answer on how to handle Guy. Right now, his thoughts and dilemma kept growing. 

It wasn’t the what for dinner dilemma or what outfit to pick for the ball dilemma. 

He really wished that it was that type of dilemma. That would be so much easier. 

No, it is a best friend dilemma. 

After learning about his best friend’s past…god, could he even call him that anymore? 

His father destroyed Guy’s family. He was totally a jerk when he was locked away in the mansion. How in the hell did Guy deal with him? 

How could Guy even look at him? How could Guy even talk to him and fight along side him battle? 

Guy must be so disgusted with him. 

He wondered if Guy even wanted to be called Guy anymore. God, he must have hated that name. 

“What’s wrong, Luke?” 

Guy’s voice broke him from his thoughts. 

He blinked and turned around to see Guy with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. 

“Huh?” 

Guy chuckled. 

“I know you sent everyone to get ready to leave so you could mope. So, what is on your mind?” 

“I am not moping!” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I am not! I just…”

He ran his hand through his hair. Guy moved from behind him to beside him. Guy leaned over and nudged his shoulder. 

Guy could read him so well. It was insane. He could lie or avoiding telling him. 

He knew better. 

“I don’t know what to call you.” 

“Huh?” Guy said in confusion. 

“I know that Guy isn’t your real name.” 

“Guy IS my real name.” 

“But…but…” 

“Gailardia Galan Gardios is just a formality of our house. My father’s name was Hinneirghe Galosh Gardios. Everyone just called him Harry.”

He couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh and Guy started to laugh with him. 

“I know, right?”

“So…how did Gailardia become Guy?”

“Because she couldn’t say my nam….” 

Guy paused for moment then he started to frown. He saw a flash of pain run across Guy’s face. 

“Guy?” 

Guy reached up and started rubbing his temple. 

“Guy, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Just a thought.” 

He knew that his best friend was in pain. 

“Your missing memory?” 

Guy nodded his head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Sometimes, I want to know what it is. Sometimes, I want to avoid because I know in my heart that it is terrible.” 

He nodded. 

He totally understood that. Once upon time, he was the same way. He wondered about his missing memories. Was it bad? Was it good? Was it terrible? Sometimes, it would keep him up at night. 

Now, he knew that Guy was like him in that way. He wondered…

“So…Guy came from the fact that no one could say my name without tripping up. I also kind of little when I was kid. It was hey, there goes the little guy. It kind of stuck. Not a bad sort of name, huh?” Guy said with a small smile.

“I kind of like it. It is easier to say than Gailardia,” He said. 

“I thought so too.”

“Guy, I am s….”

“It isn’t your fault. It is your father’s doing. I let go of that a long time ago. If you say you’re sorry, I am going to push you into the ocean.” 

“You aren’t!” 

“Yes, I will.”

“No! You won’t!”

“Yes, I will. I can prove it” 

“GUY!”

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to write a cute little Guy and Luke friendship fic. I regret nothing.


End file.
